


The One Christmas

by StewieGriffinFan3565



Series: Countdown to Christmas 2016 [11]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan3565/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan3565
Summary: When the boys are away for the holidays, the four girls must conquer one thing, enjoy time alone.





	

It was December 24th and Mal was staring at the wall. Lonnie laughed, "You keep staring at that wall and I don't know why." Mal said, "Well I heard that if you stare at a wall it becomes a door." Lonnie said, "I don't believe it how long have you been staring." Evie was in bed with Audrey doing you know what. Evie said, "6 hours and Audrey has been in here for 5 hours and we've been doing it for that long." Mal said, "I have been sitting here waiting for the door to appear." Lonnie said, "I don't think.... ok there's a door." Mal got up and walked to the door. Lonnie looked at Evie and said, "I don't understand you, Audrey, and your guy's sex life." Audrey laughed, "You and Mal have a sex life, so does Ben and Carlos, Jay and Chad just like that." Lonnie said, "Yeah but we do it on occasions when we want to, you two do it every day." Mal laughed. Evie said, "Gee you two deal with my loud moaning." Lonnie said, "Ok then you two are freaking me out yo." Lonnie left and Mal fell asleep. Evie said, "Audrey that feels good." Audrey popped her head out, "Duh." On December 25th, the four were at the tree. Mal said, "What is this shit under the tree?" Lonnie stared at Mal, "Mal you know it's Christmas." Mal laughed, "I know what you mean tho." The girls had fun.


End file.
